Today, many portable devices and/or vehicle head units are capable of responding to voice instructions from users (e.g., “Turn on the radio,” “Call Billy,” “Give me directions to Paris”). Using hands-free devices in a vehicle can reduce driving distractions, promote driving safety, and keep drivers' eyes on the road.